1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a locking mechanism and an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a locking mechanism and an electronic device having a switching plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, people increasingly depend on electronic devices. As the electronic devices are required to have features of high performance and lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness in size, various electronic devices such as ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs), tablet PCs, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones and notebook PCs are produced accordingly.
To improve an input convenience, a handheld electronic device may have a QWERTY-type keyboard on its body, though if the keyboard and a display screen are located at a same side of the body, the body is required to have a relatively great size to contain the keyboard and the display screen. Therefore, two-layer folding bodies or two-layer sliding bodies are produced.
Taking the two-layer sliding bodies as an example, a sliding mechanism and a rotating mechanism are configured between the display screen and the keyboard. When a user slides the display screen to a side of the keyboard through the sliding mechanism, the display screen can be tilted relatively to the keyboard through the rotating mechanism, so as to expose the keyboard and erect the display screen on the keyboard to facilitate the user viewing and inputting.
However, after the display screen is tilted, the display screen is probably slid relatively to the keyboard, which may cause a collision of the bodies and cause damage.